reinosolvidadosfandomcom-20200214-history
1480 DR
La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La edad Presente Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Línea de Tiempo La historia conocida de Los Reinos abarca miles de años, remontándose a las brumosas épocas de las razas credoras y las eras de las primeras naciones de los elfos y enanos. La historia relativamente reciente es la historia de la Segunda Secesión y las obras de los seres humanos y otras razas jovenes. Los últimos ciento cincuenta años han abarcado uno de los períodos más catastrófico en la historia de Faerûn. En no menos de tres ocasiones, Toril ha sido sacudido hasta sus cimientos, por fuerzas cósmicas que reiteradamente han re-escrito las leyes de la realidad. Para un vistazo a la Línea de Tiempo de la historia de Toril, presentamos en el siguiente hipervínculo, una página con los detalles de la cronología. 1480 DR Year of the Deep Water Drifting * Lolth starts to create the Demonweave. Drow mages rise in status. (Menzo pg. 13) Waterdeep: Noble titles are publicly offered for sale. (EFR pg.53) * Mirtul * Moonshae Isles/Sarifal: Queen Ordalf leShay discovers, that Lady Amaranth leShay, her younger half-sister and the rightful heiress to the throne of Karador, is still alive. Queen Ordalf plots to have her killed, but in the end Lady Amaranth forges an alliance with her nephew, Ordalf's son Prince Araithe, Lord of Winterglen and the Citadel Umbra. Amaranth herself has the loyalty of several eldarin lords and the knights of Llewyrr, while Araithe's forces consists of eladrin and even heretic drow, who want to redeem Lolth as Araushnee. * Moonshae Isles/ Moray: Malar the Beastlord returns to the Moonshaes. His Wild Hunt, consisting of lycanthropes and wild beasts destroy several villages of the Northlanders on Moray. (RoS pg. 174-175) The wild hunt under Malar's personal leadership besieges the ruins of Caer Moray, where the surviving humans took refugee. (RoS pg 184-185) The goddess Chauntea aids the refugees by summoning a tsunami, washing away the lycanthropes, but Moray as a whole falls to the Black Blood of Malar. (RoS pg 190-191) (Mirtul, 'month of melting', RoS pg 57 )(*Note: The year of RoS is a pure guess of mine, but as the status quo of the Campaign Guide/ 1479 DR Year of the Ageless One is put aside it must be in or after that year. I suppose that the return of Malar to the Moonshaes might be interpreted as one of the first signs of the Sundering.) * Nightal * Waterdeep: The Vigilant Order, a cult dedicated to Asmodeus is destroyed and a dark ritual involving several ritual murders is prevented from succeeding. Master Talus, an archmage from the House of Wonders is killed during the ritual and Sathariel, an angel of Asmodeus is slain by the deva Jinnaoth. (CoS) A grandes rasgos, la actual narrativa de los productos del juego de rol, no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", sino procura proporcionar eventos que sucedieron de acuerdo a cada temporada (o saga) dejando algo ambiguo en que momento acontecen dentro de los eventos más recientes en Los Reinos. Los Dungeon Masters pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante los eventos tras la saga de La Secesión. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘